


Getting a You Out Of Trouble

by breadsoundeffect



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Smut, eren caught feelings, first fic doe, jean is a substitute teacher, jean is gay, lmao ok gay ass, lmaowhat are tags, so is eren, t a g s, they don’t know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadsoundeffect/pseuds/breadsoundeffect
Summary: gay ass mofo blowjobs
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 22





	Getting a You Out Of Trouble

Eren sighed as the clock on the wall continued to tick, seeming to not change no matter when he looked at it. 

The teacher in the class he were in was absent that day, giving him the whole class to mess around.

Or so he thought.

The substitute teacher had been a harsh one, constantly telling the rather hyper teens in the class to shut up and stay quiet.

Eren was beyond bored out of his mind. 

He looked down to his paper, the only thing he did being writing his name down in his sloppy handwriting. Another long sigh left his slightly parted lips. 

Tic... Tic... Tic...

Time had seemed to stop totally. 

Eren laid (slammed) his head on his desk gaining attention from those around him who tried to conceal their laughs. 

"Eren. Head up. Now." The sub had practically growled at him

"Shut the fuck up." Eren said with his head still pressed harshly into his desk.

An audible gasp was heard from his classmates and Eren smiled at the reaction he got out of them. 

"Why don't you stay after class Yeager? I'm gonna need to write a report for that." 

Eren groaned as he heard the bell ring, releasing the students from school. He didn't enjoy the fact that he had to spend his time dealing with this mans bullshit.

"Can I go to my locket first?" 

Eren had to admit...

The glare he got from the other made his heart race and his mind go somewhere rather diffrent 

"Go." The other said in a rather harsh but dominant tone. 

Or at least to Eren it sounded like it.

He hated the man. Hell didn't even care he was there. Didn't know his name, yet he seemed to have immense feelings for him as soon as everyone had left and his mood had changed.

Eren gathered all his things and walked out into the crowded hallways, rushing to his locker. 

The locker was quickly thrown open and all of his stuff thrown in completely unorganized. His locker was always messy despite the lecturing from his friends. 

He grabbed his bag, checked his phone and shut his locker before returning to the class he had come from. 

The brunette walked through the door throwing his bag into the corner and pulling his phone out of his pocket, slowly walking towards the dual haired male who was now leaning against the desk. 

Eren glanced up to see a shit eating smirk on the others face.

"Shut the door please." He said standing up. "In case you needed a name call me... Jean. I'm sure you'll need to know it."

"Sure." Eren complied by shutting the door and turning back to face him. 

Jean. His name is Jean.

Before he had a chance to look up from his phone again Jean had taken it and put it aside pulling him to an empty desk in the mostly front of the room.

"Watch it dickhead." Eren said as he snatched his arm away from Jeans harsh grip. 

"You know..." Jean started "I think your pretty cute. I mean, you have a nice face." 

Eren's heart pounded a million miles an hour. "I- what are you trying to accomplish." Eren said in a low monotone voice yet still trembled.

"I could get you out of the trouble your in with me. But you'd have to do something in return for me." Jean said, an obvious need in his voice. 

"Why would I do that? I'll just take the punishment for all I care!" Eren exclaimed annoyed yet intrigued by Jeans tone of suggestiveness

"I can offer you something better though. Wouldn't you like that kitten?" Jean all but purred into Eren's ear.

Eren's whole body shivered as strong arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned into the touch complying with the older male. 

"Is this not sexual harassment?" Eren questioned 

"Yeah but, i don't really think you want me to stop." Jean lowered his hands to Eren's ass, squeezing them harshly electing a choked moan from Eren's mouth.

"No, keep going. But why all of a sudden? Why are you offering it to me?" Eren said resting his head on the shoulder across from him.

"Just shut up and drop down on your knees. I think your sexy and I wanna see your mouth on my cock. Is that to much to ask for?" 

Eren could feel his whole face flush red while the warmth that was in his stomach had spread throughout his entire body.

What he was doing could possibly get him expelled but who cared his mind had changed so many times about the man in front of him he didn't know how to feel anymore. 

"I've been looking at you all day, your so irresistible I can't hold back anymore." Jean said as he began to grind his hips into Eren's the feeling being a bit overwhelming for the two of them.

Eren looked up at the slightly taller man and leaned in and began to kiss him, tounges invading each other's mouths. He was pretty sure he wanted more. While kissing Jean his hand made its way to the large bulge in his pants, palming it harshly through his jeans. Jean bit Eren's lip and continued to kiss him, only harder and sloppier than before. Eren didn't know where the confidence came from but he needed it all. Jean let a raspy groan fall from his throat and Eren swallowed it up entirely, there mouths still moving in sync.

Eren broke away from the kiss, his face dusted red from the intimacy of it. They were both panting and out of breath from the moment they just shared together. Jean bit his lip as he felt Eren unbutton the button on his tight pants and continuing to pull down the zipper. 

"Mhm~ Eren. Who knew you would acctually do it." 

Eren continued to palm him through his now opened pants. He leaned back up to capture Jeans lips in a heated kiss. Jean began to pant slightly between sloppy open mouth kisses.

"Get to it. already." Jean said pulling away from kisses and between breathless moans from the others actions.

Eren kisses him one last time before squatting down in front of the other mans erection. He reluctantly traced he outline of his cock with his tongue, the fabric wet with a mixture of sweat, spit, and Jeans pre cum.

"Fuck Eren~ keep going." Jean said as he slightly thrusted into the air.

Eren grabbed the sides of Jeans boxers and pulled them down agonizingly slow, making sure to press down on his cock. Jean sharply inhaled at the sight of Eren, the student he had been hard over all day, pulling down his boxers getting ready to put his cock down his throat.

He almost came from the thought.

Eren began to slowly stroke Jean's dick, rubbing his thumb in over the head a couple of times. The sticky pre cum coated Eren's hands a bit as he picked up his pace stroking Jean's cock. A shallow breathy moan was hear from above as Eren licked the salty substance off the tip of Jean's cock.

Long slender fingers wrapped themselves in Eren's hair, encouraging him to keep going. The salty taste began to spread about his mouth began to slowly lower on the males cock, sucking and licking the slit of his cock like his life depended on it. Yet a gentle aspect to it. careful doctor, we might loose him. Jean slightly bucked his hips, the feeling being a bit overwhelming, being a long time since he's gotten head. Especially from a cute guy such as Eren.

His head slowly began to sink and his eyes shutting on instinct as his head nose almost touched the smothly shaven area above his dick.

Eren has had a few experiences before hand with sucking people off, once with a guy at a party, and a couple times with his friend Armin. He had become more skillful with using his tongue to pleasure others, and would love to milk Jean for everything he's worth and make him writhe in pleasure.

"Fuck fuck fuck Eren, your mouth feels so good. I can't get enough." The sight alone could make Jean cum.

Eren slowly began to bob his head up and down Jean's cock, trying not to choke on the thickness of the cock in his mouth. He pulled almost completely off and sucked harshly on the sensitive tip. Pre cum continued to leak into his mouth as Jean's hips slowly snapped forward. Eren seemed to welcome the motions. 

He slightly gagged, trying his best to suppress the feeling as Jean slowly started to face fuck him. He enjoyed the dominating feeling of Jean's presence. 

Meanwhile Eren's hand had traveled down to his own cock and he began to palm himself through his tight school pants. 

Jean kicked his hand away making Eren's eyes shoot open in confusion.

"Don't." Jean said as he wrapped his fingers into Eren's hair again, this time pulling his head onto his cock while thrusting harshly onto his mouth. 

A mixture or tears, sweat, and Jean's cum steamed down Eren's face. Although he wasn't the one being pleasured he couldn't help but moan at the feeling of being under the other mans control.

As Jean thrusted into his mouth he brought his head forward, deepthroatig him and trying not to gag at the same time. Jean exhale a shallow breath while continuing to thrust into the others mouth, the feeling being almost to much to handle.

Jean continued these motions, his pre cum spilling into the others mouth. 

"Ee- Eren. It feels so. Good!" Jean exclaimed with a sharp thrust of his hips into said males mouth.

Eren stoped Jean's hips and pulled off his cock with an audible pop. Jean looked down at him slightly confused.

"I want you to cum on my face." Eren said pushing a stray hair aside. "Please~" 

Eren began to pump his cock again, looking up at him with innocent eyes. He pushed the hair on his forehead and began to rub Jeans cock on his face. 

"Eren fuck! I'm seriously gonna-" And just like it began it was over, Jean's cum spurting out onto Eren's face; coating his cheeks, forehead, and some spilling into his mouth which he swallowed like a champ. 

Jean pressed his cock against Eren's mouth, making sure his mess wouldn't go anywhere but his face. "Maybe i'll get to fuck you sometime." 

Jean squatted down to Eren's level and wiped some of the cum of his cheek with his thumb, bringing his seed to Eren's mouth, making him suck it off his fingers. 

"You were so good. Felt amazing." Jean said as the euphoric state he once was in finally worn off. 

He kissed Eren one last time before wiping his face off with a paper towel he got from the sink close to them. 

"Here." He held out a little piece of paper Eren had watched him pull out of his pocket a few moments before. "My number for when you want more." 

And with that Eren nodded, grabbed his things and waved goodbye.


End file.
